


THIS IS NOT FANFICTION!

by Sassy_Dinosaur



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 12,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassy_Dinosaur/pseuds/Sassy_Dinosaur
Summary: This is something I'm working on for my mama, if you're looking for fanfiction go somewhere else.





	1. Good Morning

**Good Morning**

 

Joyce Canon woke up early. Really early. Her girlfriend, Wanda Wilcom laid on top of her, still asleep, their breasts pressed together. Joyce felt Wanda’s brother’s, Brian, breath on her feet at the end of the very large futon mattress. Ever since he was shot, and almost killed, during a home robbery he didn’t like to leave his sister’s side, not that Joyce minded at all.  She and Brian were friends. Because of his protectiveness, Brian only ever lets the two have time alone if it was a special occasion. That or when Joyce and Wanda were having sex; but even _that_ took some convincing.

 

A shiver ran down her spine as Wanda’s breath danced over the skin of the crook of her neck. Wanda’s legs were on either side of Joyce’s body; she covered Joyce’s torso with her own. Wanda’s left arm was under Joyce’s right. Her right was on top of Joyce’s forearm. Joyce’s fingers were intertwined with Wanda’s and pressed against her own cheek. Her right hand absentmindedly drawing patterns on her girlfriend’s naked back and thighs; that was all Joyce could reach with her small arms.

 

Even with her brother in the room, Wanda was never one to sleep with clothes on. She preferred to sleep in underwear, no bra, and _maybe_ a tank top. Joyce, on the other hand, always slept in long pajama pants, a t-shirt, and bright pink fuzzy socks her mother gave her for Hanukkah.

 

Wanda took a deep breathe in the crook of her neck, signaling that she was waking up. Joyce sleepily rubbed her back, encouraging her to wake up before one of their other roommates came to wake the three of you up. As Wanda stretched, all the muscles in her body tensed for a moment before releasing. Wanda sighed and pressed her face deeper into Joyce’s neck.

 

“Good morning,” Wanda mumbled, making Joyce smile fondly, her Texan accent was always thicker in the morning. It never ceased to make Joyce happy.

 

“Morning,” Joyce giggled slightly when she nuzzled and kissed her neck. Her fingers intertwined a little tighter as Joyce gave her the same treatment. Joyce kissed her neck, making the other female giggle as well. Wanda squirmed a little, causing the soft blanket covering her bare back to slide off. Joyce’s head fell back against the pillow as Wanda made a squeak-like noise and her cheeks became a rosy color. With a free hand, Wanda retrieved the blanket and wrapped it around their sleep-lazy bodies.

 

“There,” She said, leaning in and kissing her sweetly. Wanda laid her head down on Joyce’s shoulder, smiling as she did.

 

A groan brought both of the women out their comfortable silence. Brian moved Joyce’s foot away from his face and sat up. “What time is it?” He asked while stretching, his accent as thick as Wanda’s.

 

Joyce turned her head towards the alarm clock. The time read ‘6:37’ so she rounded up. “6:40” Joyce replied through a yawn.

 

“No!” Wanda whined “They’ll be here soon!” she pulled Joyce closer to her near naked body, not that it was possible for her to get any closer.

 

“I don’t wanna get up!” Brian groaned and flopped onto his back. He pulled a pillow onto his face and groaning loudly. Joyce and Wanda laughed at his childishness as he stood up and started going through their shared dresser. The three of them shared _all_ of their clothes; Joyce and Wanda were about the same height and build. Brian did, however, wonder why he never seemed to have any t-shirts in his designated drawer.

 

“Brian, hand me a shirt,” Wanda said while wrapping the blanket tighter around herself.

 

“Bra too?” He teased slightly but opened her drawer anyway. He may tease and mock his little sister, but what brother doesn’t? What was amazing was he did so without any embarrassment. It amazed their roommates, and everyone else the three of them met, how close and open they were with each other.

 

“Yes please” Wanda sat up, still straddling Joyce, and situated the blanket to wrap under her arms. She stretched the arm Joyce had been lying on to help it wake up. The other one moved to swipe a piece of hair from Joyce’s face.

 

Suddenly, a t-shirt hit the side of Wanda’s face, knocking her over. Almost right into the wall. A bra then landed on Joyce’s stomach as the three of them began to laugh uncontrollably.

 

Brian fell to the floor, howling with laughter and holding his stomach. Wanda was still half on top of Joyce with her hair everywhere as she tried to hold in her laughter. Joyce laughed and threw the bra at her girlfriend, earning herself a playful glare that only made Joyce laugh harder.

 

The bedroom door creaked open and one of their roommates, Lucas, started to walk in but stopped. He was met with three sets of, varying shades of red, surprised faces. Then all of a sudden Joyce, Brian, and Wanda howled with laughter again. Lucas looked at the three of them with raised eyebrows before he slowly walked backward out of the room and shutting the door.

 

 


	2. Angelic Lover

**Angelic Lover**

 

Sam laid down on his memory foam mattress. His hands under the pillow and one leg hanging off the bed; the sock covered foot laying flat on the hardwood floor. Also on the floor where pieces of his work uniform; the suit and tie type. The only thing Sam still had on was his favorite pink fuzzy socks and black cotton boxers.

 

“Rick!” Sam called out through a yawn to his supernatural lover. He heard a mumbled  _ ‘what?’ _ from the bathroom. Sam whined his lover's name again, higher pitch this time.

 

“What do you want, Sam?” Rick asked.

 

“Lay down with me!” Sam moaned and flopped around a little. He almost flopped right off the bed.

 

“What kind of laying down is this? The sexy kind?” Rick asked from the bathroom door. His fluffy wings touched the floor behind him. He was born with a genetic mutation, resulting in him growing feathery, extremely fluffy, wings at age seven.

 

“Doesn't matter to me, baby.” Sam batted his eyes at Rick.

 

Rick groaned playfully and walked over to the bed. Before Sam could do anything, the angel free fell onto the bed and over Sam's stomach.

 

“Rick! get up!” Sam laughed breathlessly. He poked at Rick’s naked ass, earning him a chuckle from the other male.

 

“You said to lay down with you.” 

  
“I said with me, not on me.” Sam chuckled and tried to remove the wing from his face. “Rick, you're gonna make me sneeze. Sit up.”

 


	3. Hopefully

**Hopefully**

 

“Chad!” Ashton shouted bursting through his brother’s bedroom door. Chad, his brother, and Mark, Chad’s boyfriend, jolted awake. Ashton was out of breath from sprinting across the apartment into the room.

 

“Ugh… What Ash?” Chad sounded annoyed and tired.

 

“It’s” Ashton panted, “Samantha!”

 

“What!?”

 

“Yeah, she’s on the phone right now, come on!” Ash said before running back to the library where his phone sat with Samantha on the line.

 

“Samantha you still there?”

 

_ “Yeah, I’m Still here. You got Chad?” _ She asked through the phone.

 

“We’re here” Chad yawned, his boyfriend, Mark in tow

 

They all sat down around the large rectangular table, the phone sat between the three. Chad and Ash’s best friend, Samantha, had been pulled into a weird glowing portal about three years ago. Since then they’d had no way of contacting her. Samantha rambled on about a fantasy realm and things there before getting to what she called for.

 

_ “You guys! I. Found. Harley!” _ Harley was a girl Samantha had dated for a few months before she went missing. She’d gone missing only a week before Samantha was pulled into the portal.

 

“What?” Chad and Ash said at the same time.

 

_ “Yep, turns out she helped open the portal that brought me here!” _

 

“That’s awesome!” Chad said cheerfully.

 

Mark spoke up, “How are you calling us from somewhere that’s… not Earth?”

 

_ “Oh! Wait is that Markus?” _ Samantha asked.

 

“Yes it’s me” Mark yawned.

 

“Cool, hey Mark!” The three of them could imagine her on the other side, waving excitedly even though no one could see her.

 

“Hello Samantha”

 

_ “Well… turns out  _ technically  _ I’m  _ still _ in your apartment. So, I get your wifi - sweet - and can make calls if I can get enough power to charge this stupid phone!”  _ Silence fell over them. _ “Awesome right?” _

 

“Yeah” Ash agreed.

 

Silence fell over them again before Chad broke it.

 

“How’s Harley?” He asked genuinely interested. He’d only met Harley briefly, and she’d been making out hardcore with Samantha at that time.

 

_ “Good” _ she paused, it sounded like she was talking to someone else, then another voice came on  _ “Hello” _ . She had an accent that sounded almost German.

 

“Hi,” all three men said to, was most likely, been Harley.

 

_ “Okay, guys. I don’t gotta lotta time, the power source for this phone is, put lightly, crappy.” _ All of them chuckled.  _ “Before I go. Chad” _ .

 

Chad jumped slightly at how commanding her voice had become. “Yeah?” he replied sheepishly.

 

_ “Pull-ease tell me you pulled your head out of your ass, and the reason Mark is there with you is because he lives with you again and you two are a couple?”  _ When Samantha had left, Chad had still been repressing his sexuality and denying that he was head-over-heels for his best friend, Markus. Though, soon after Samantha went through the portal, he realized he needed to come out of the closet.

 

Chad and Mark blushed, Chad more than Mark. Ash roared with laughter, Samantha took that as a yes and joined in the laughter.

 

“Um…” Chad cleared his throat, “yes Mark and I are… a couple.” The laughter had finally died down when She spoke again, this time addressing Ash.

 

“Ash” she paused, “This is really important okay?” All gusto from her personality was gone, replaced by a serious and almost fearful tone. “Okay. Listen um…” she trailed off.

 

“What?” Ash asked nervously.

 

“ _ Just tell him _ ,” Harley said to Samantha on the other side of the phone.

 

_ “Fine… Ash, Sebastian’s alive” _ She rushed out.

 

“No!” Ash growled painfully. Chad didn’t even want to look at the pained look plastered on Ash’s face. It would just confirm how much pain it was for Ash to lose his fiance, Sebastian.

 

Ash hadn’t been the same since Sebastian died, they’d been together for almost four years when he’d died. It crushed Ash in almost every way possible, he thought Sebastian would be the one person he cared about that wouldn’t die. Their parents had died in a car crash when he was seven. His college roommate died of cancer during their Freshman year. Then Sebastian died about a six months before the portal incident. Sebastian had jumped from the pier a few miles from their apartment complex.

 

“No” Ash repeated, “he died, I saw it! Chad?” Ash and Chad had been at the pier that day.

 

Chad didn’t know what to say. He’d seen Sebastian die too, but he was a trickster and it wasn’t the first time he’d done something no one could explain. “I don’t know man” was all Chad could say, Ash sat across from him at the table looking on the verge of tears. It was crushing them all to see Ash like this.

 

“How do you know, Samantha?” Chad asked when Ash started silently sobbing into his arms where his head was resting.

 

_ “Well… because he’s been here…” _ she sighed “ _ Ash- _ ” Ash cut her off, sliding out of his seat. He walked down the hall to his room, shutting the door behind him. Minutes later they heard sobbing, louder now, coming from the direction of Ash’s room.

 

“What do you mean ‘he’s been here’?” Mark demanded.

 

_ “He’s in hiding from something, guys. I found him before I found out I could call you guys. He doesn’t even want me to tell Ash” _ .

 

“With good reason” Chad snapped

 

_ “Chad!” _ Samantha snapped back,  _ “What if this was Markus? You’d be guns blazin’ till you found him!” _ That shut Chad up, he knew she was right. He didn’t even want to think about if places were switched.

 

Mark excused himself to try and console Ash, maybe explain why he had to go into hiding. Even if Mark didn’t completely understand the reasoning himself.

 

_ “Chad listen, he wants to come back! He does, he feels really bad for leaving Ash, but he had to. to keep you guys safe… to keep Ash safe. He’s the one that created the portal that pulled me and Harley into the world. Sebastian is powerful and something was after him. He had to fake his death to keep it from going after Ash.” Samantha tried to reason. _

 

Chad heard footsteps approaching, he turned around. Ash and Mark were standing in the doorway, Mark supporting most of Ash’s weight, and six foot four body.

 

“Chad!” Mark panted, “Help!” Chad ran over to support the other half of Ash.

 

“What happened?” Chad demanded. They could hear Samantha yelling through the phone, asking what’s going on.

 

“I don’t know, he was like this when I got in there,” Mark said pointing to Ash’s room.

 

“Okay, help me lay him on the couch” Chad nodded towards the couch across the room. The trio maneuvered through the living room to said couch, laying down Ash. Chad told Mark to stay with Ash.

 

He stomped back to the dining room table where Samantha was still yelling through the phone. “Samantha tell Sebastian to get back to this dimension, or whatever, now! Something's wrong with Ash!” Chad yelled into the phone.

 

_ “Oka- wait where'd he go?” _ Samantha yelled on the other side of the phone.

 

“Chad!” Mark shouted. Chad ran in the room. Mark was sitting on the floor with a mix of annoyed and awestruck on his face, and Ash was gone.

 

They heard a scream from the direction of Ash’s room, then a crash, and what sounded like a door slamming open. Seconds later Sebastian, with his platinum blonde hair and inhumanly bright green eyes, came running down the hall. A look of fear and sorrow marring his features. Ash was right behind him; tears stained his cheek, his eyes rimmed with red, and a baseball bat in hand. Sebastian made it around the table and stopped. Ash, stopping on the other side.

 

“How. Could. You?” Ash shouted

 

“Ash he- ” Chad tried only to stopped by Mark.

 

“Look baby-” Sebastian started

 

“Don’t call me that!” Ash snapped, pointing the bat at Sebastian's chest.

 

“Ash? I’m sorry. I did it - this - to protect you.”  Sebastian continued, speaking calmly with his hands out as if talking to a scared animal.

 

“You did this to protect me!?” Ash shouted before fainting again.

 

“What the hell?” Chad shouted.

 

“What did you do to him?” Mark asked Sebastian calmly.

 

“Well, to protect him early on in the relationship… I bound our souls. A soul bond. It broke when he saw me die. Now his soul doesn’t- can’t, comprehend that I’m alive and will continue to make him unconscious until it does.” For the first time, Chad noticed Sebastian sounded scared.

 

“First of all, Sebastian, what the hell are you?”

 

Sebastian looked at the floor for a moment before meeting Chad’s eyes, “I’m a fairy. So is Harley. Please don’t laugh, I’m serious.”

 

“Okay. Well… how do you make his soul comprehend… that you’re alive?” Chad asked, not really wanting to know the answer. Not that he didn’t want Ash better, but he knew it probably had something to do with Sebastian, Ash, and Ash’s bed. Mark mumbled something, blushing slightly, it was too quiet of anyone to hear.

 

“What was that babe?”

 

“Babe?” Sebastian almost shouted “Fina-fucking-ly!”

 

“Mark what is it?” Chad asked his blushing boyfriend.

 

_ “What’d he say?” _ Samantha demanded through the phone. They’d all forgotten that she’d been on the phone still.

 

“I said you have to have sex!” Mark rushed out, cherry red now. None of them realized Ash was awake again until he spoke.

 

“Why’d you wait almost four years?” Mark and Chad took this as their cue to leave the room.

 

“I mean…” Ash continued, “You could have told me,” Ash said putting his face in his hands.

 

“I’m not going to make excuses, I should have told you, and I should have come back sooner. Ash, I did it to keep you and Chad safe.” He paused “I’m sorry”. Before Sebastian could react Ash hugged him tightly. Not a bro-hug him and Chad do, but a passionate bear hug.

 

“ _ I love you,  _ Sebastian” Ash’s voice trembled

 

“I love you too, Ash,” Sebastian said back before pulling Ash down for a passionate, kiss.

  
Everything was going to be okay… Hopefully.


	4. Sunburn

**Sunburn**

 

_ 12 hours earlier: _

 

“Dennis please!” Sonny pleaded to his very idiotic, shirtless, boyfriend “Just a little?” He held up a bottle of sunblock to Dennis, hoping to coax some on his sensitive skin. Dennis was a pure, freckle covered ginger with paper white skin. Though that never stopped him from being an idiot and  _ ‘forgetting’ _ to put sunblock on.

 

‘Dennis is an idiot. Dennis is  _ my _ idiot. Dennis is an idiot. Dennis is  _ my _ idiot.’ Sonny reminded himself over and over again. He was past done with Dennis’s  _ “I’ll be fine” _ shit. Sonny had known Dennis since they were ten. Now they were almost twenty-three. He  _ knew _ how bad Dennis burned in the sun.

 

Dennis waved Sonny of dismissively, “I’ll be fine, Sonny. Now  _ come on _ !” He said running in the direction of the beach.

 

Sonny rolled his eyes at Dennis, knowing he was going to be an idiot and burn like bacon.

 

_ Now: _

 

Dennis’s entire back, chest, and face... sunburned.

 

Dennis lay on his and Sonny’s bed, skin red and burned. He was desperately trying to ignore Sonny’s  _ ‘I told you so’s _ . It hurt to move, even the slightest little bit, and now he was scolding himself for not listening to Sonny.

 

“Dennis, Dennis, Dennis” Sonny tsked “Will you at least let me put some aloe on the sunburns?”

 

“Fine” the ginger mumbled, “but don’t expect me to move, it hurts too much.”

  
“Okay, okay you big baby.”


	5. Sunburn 2: Return of the Sunburn

**Sunburn 2: Return of the Sunburn**

 

Dennis and Sonny made their way to the beach; the sun was high in the sky and shining. This year, Sonny had convinced his adorable, idiot, boyfriend to put on sunscreen. It didn't take much convincing after Sonny reminded him of the pain and dehydration of the summer before.

 

They made it to the pier at midday, Sonny in a giant sun hat and long sleeve bathing suit cover. Sonny loved the way the feminine cut waist accentuated his own. Dennis had a muscle tee on and swim trunks. The trunks for slightly too long because they were Sonny’s.

 

The younger of the two, Dennis, kept stalling on putting on his sunscreen.

 

Finally, the couple made it to the sandy beaches. Dennis pulled off his shirt while Sonny pulled out the spray on sunscreen. He had bought it the day after Dennis had mentioned wanting to go to the beach. Sonny handed it to Dennis to get his front half and face. As he sprayed on the sunscreen, Sonny noticed something.

 

Dennis wasn't rubbing it in! Spraying his body in a zigzag pattern!

 

“Dennie.” Sonny called out. Dennis turns to him with an expectant look. “You gotta rub in the sunscreen. You’ll get a weird burn if you don’t.” Sonny finished off his statement by opening the cap of his sunscreen for sensitive skin.

 

“I’ll be fine!” Dennis laughed and continued to zigzag spray on the sunscreen.

 

“Can you get my back?” he asked Sonny after he’d finished spraying the front half.

 

The older man nodded and stood up. Taking the sunscreen from his boyfriend, he sprayed the sunscreen in sections. Taking time to rub in each section. He  _ was not  _ dealing with Dennis not being able to sleep for a week again because his entire body hurt too much.

 

“You done yet?” Dennis chuckled

 

“Yep!” Sonny popped the ‘p’. The next thing he knew, Dennis was off, and into the water.

 

_ 24 hours later: _

 

Dennis lay on his back, the only part of him not sunburned. He was miserable and dehydrated, again. Moments later, Sonny walks into their room, aloe lotion and a water bottle. He gave Dennis a look that said ‘I love you, but I told you so’.

 

“Don’t say it.” Dennis groaned out, sitting up to drink the water.

 

“Say what?” Sonny asked innocently.

 

“ _ ‘I told you so’ _ . I should have rubbed in the sunscreen!” Dennis groaned again.

 

“Yes. You should have, but since you didn’t, I get to play mother hen again!” Sonny beamed, pulling a sexy nurse costume out of their closet.

  
He always was an oddball.


	6. Natalia Yellowstone

Natalia Yellowstone woke up in a coffin. Panic and claustrophobia began to consume her. She thrashed and screamed. One of her kicks made a hole in the coffin; dirt fell in. Natalia kept kicking and kicking and hitting, pulling too. 

 

She pulled herself out of the ground; dirtying the black and yellow of her uniform. Her strawberry blonde hair collected dirt and grass, but she couldn’t find it in herself to care; she was  _ alive. _ Natalia gasped and coughed when her back laid flat against the dirt. Suddenly, as if she’d been smacked across the face, all of her memories flooded back. School, her friends, family… her death. 

  
With an involuntary shiver, Natalia Yellowstone began to wonder how long she’d been gone.

 


	7. A Can of Whoop-Ass

“Came on Baby! One shot! Please?” Nate pulled the biggest, most compelling, puppy eyes he could muster. He was trying to convince his, very tall, boyfriend to take a celebratory shot with him. They were supposed to be celebrating the end of finals, but Jack wasn’t taking any shots offered to him.

 

“No.” Jack chuckled as Nathan tried, once again, to give him a shot.

 

“Please!” Nathan whined in a high voice while jumping up and down; trying to throw a temper tantrum. “Please, please, please… PLEASE!” After his attempt at public embarrassment, Nathan simply stared into the taller gentleman's eyes.

 

Jack nodded his head a few times while chuckling. “Fine” He sighed through another chuckle.

 

“YAY!” Nathan cheered momentarily then dragged Jack over to the secluded part of the bar they were in. In this part of the bar, it was dark and the seats were covered in glitter. Two shot glasses were put in front of them by the bartender.

 

“Okay, this is called  _ A Can of Whoop-Ass. _ ” Nate held up one of the small shot glasses with bright pink, sour smelling alcohol. Jack mentally cursed himself as he accepted and threw back the sour smelling liquid.

 

Jack immediately regretted to decision. It was  _ sour _ , but sweet too. The taste was like a lemon on steroids. There was a hint of mint  _ and  _ a chocolate aftertaste. To make the experience even more complicated, ten seconds after the shot went down his throat, an  _ even more  _ sour taste slapped him across the face.

 

“You like it?” Nate asked with a twisted up face, the drink was having the same affect on him.

 

“No” Jack shook his head, his long ginger hair falling in his face.

 

“You want another one?”

  
Jack thought for a few seconds before shrugging, “Sure”


	8. Achoo

**Achoo**

 

“Dean!” Luke whined with his sore, scratchy, throat. Dean winced at the roughness, it seemed like his illness was only getting worse. “Why-?” Luke started to ask but was interrupted by yet another coughing fit. It’s the kind of coughing that wet and makes your entire body hurt.

 

“I told you not to go swimming in December,” Dean replied with a light chuckle; Luke just glared at him. The glare itself wasn't menacing like the former green beret had wanted it to be. It was, quite honestly, adorable. Though, that word would never come out of Dean’s mouth.

 

“ACHOO!” Luke groaned in pain after the sneeze was over. He curled into a ball next to Dean.

 

“Luke, baby.” Dean cooed and kissed the top of Mitch’ sweat-slicked head.

 

“Shuddup,” Was Luke’s reply moments before giving into illness induced exhaustion and snuggling into Dean’s side.


	9. Something About a Duck

Sally and James were scrolling through the internet on their cell phones. James was reading off a funny meme he’d found, something about a duck, and Sally was watching cat videos. The two of them were taking a break from the their roommates and most adult responsibilities.

 

James’ sister and Sally’s girlfriend, Veronica, was supposed to join them. Veronica had procrastinated and was now stuck with the afternoon shift at the coffee shop where she worked. Nat, her boss, was her friend, but she hated working for her.

 

“Sally, look at this” James showed her a picture of one of the cutest puppies Sally had seen. “We should get one for Veronica’s birthday.” Sally only hummed in reply. They both knew their oldest roommate, Tony, was allergic.

 

After thinking about her girlfriend for a moment Sally turned to James, “Does Veronica like dogs?”

 

James’s face contorted slightly, he scratched his temple with an index finger before replying, “I have no clue.” The two of them huffed out a laugh and turned back to their phones.

 

She felt James nudge her side after hearing footsteps, fast footsteps, in the corridor outside of Sally and Veronica’s room. The door flung open and in ran Veronica with something in her hand.  She held up a poster that read,  _ “Couples Eat Free! Tonight Only!”  _ Sally raised an eyebrow in suspicion. She looked to James, who would be left alone if the two went to the restaurant.

 

He met Sally’s gaze and, as if it was the most obvious decision in the world, said: “Go, it’s free food!” Sally set her phone aside. She stood up, put on a pair of shoes, and walked hand in hand with Veronica. Both said their goodbyes to James.

  
The older brother who would finally be able to watch his porn in peace.


	10. Not Believing in Narwhals

“I do not believe that an animal like that exists, Freddy.”

 

“Perry, they’re called Narwhals, and they’re real!”

 

“There’s no way they can be real! I mean, the giant horn on their head- !”

 

“It’s a tooth!”

 

“- and their not in any zoos!”

 

“They can’t be put in captivity! They don’t survive! Perry, seriously! Narwhals are real!”

 

“No, they aren't!”  


“You know what? Tomorrow we are going online and looking up a narwhal documentary, and you are going to watch it! I _will_ prove to you that narwhals are real, Perry!”


	11. I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Markus

**I'm a Sick Cocoon-like Mound of Blankets Named Markus**

 

Mark’s POV

 

When I woke up my entire body ached, my throat was raw and somewhat swollen, and one nostril was a faucet of snot. I didn’t know just how bad it was until I sneezed. My head started pounding, it felt like it was going to explode, and everything that wasn’t  _ that _ bad a minute ago was now ten times worse. It was at this moment I remember my boyfriend, Chad and his brother, Tyler, are on an assignment two states away. Both of them are hot-shot detectives that have to travel a lot.

 

I look at the alarm clock to my right, 8:43 it reads. As I sit up my body protests, all my muscles clench when I stand. I begin to walk and the muscles release. My nose is still running, ‘ _ I will never understand that. How can a nose run? _ ’ I think to myself.

 

Suddenly I’m cold ‘ _ It was warm a minute ago _ ’. I get some cotton boxers out of the drawers, putting them on slowly due to my still aching body. I put on loose sweats and one of Chad’s hoodies; there’s some sense of comfort wearing your boyfriend’s jacket when he personally can’t be there. “Jesus Teresa’s tits! Chad” Chad would be worried if he were here, ‘ _ I should probably call Chad, no maybe n- _ ’, before I can finish that thought something in my stomach turns. I feel a wave of nausea wash over me, I barely make it to the bathroom in time. Luckily I did; as soon I was in front of the toilet my stomach expelled everything inside of it. “ _ Okay _ , definitely call Chad”.

 

**_\----_ **

 

The nausea subsides around 9:30 AM, but I can’t pull myself up off the cool tile floor. It’s so cool and soothing to the fire under my skin. Another flash of cold runs over me; now I’m freezing.

 

It’s not until around 10:00 AM that I regain enough energy to get off the floor and walk to the couch in the library. I decide against going back to bed; it’s further away from the bathroom than the couch. As I make my way to said couch I grab a trashcan and all the blankets in the hall closet. 

 

The couch is welcoming and soft. After all of my stomach content being expelled into a toilet I need a nap, but should try to get ahold of Chad - or Tyler - first. My phone lays on the coffee table in front of me. I pick it up and begin to dial Chad’s personal cell number.

 

Neither Chad nor Tyler answers their phone. I assume they’re probably dressed as FBI agents right now. Two states away. While I’m like this. ‘ _ Oh my God’s toes, I’m miserable! _ ’. Wrapped in a cocoon of blankets, I’m starting to drift off when I hear my phone going off, thankfully Chad.

 

“Hey babe, how’s it going at the house? Sorry for not answering earlier.”

 

“It’s fine Chad” I groaned. I can hear the rawness in my voice.

 

“Hey, you okay? Mark?” 

 

“Yes...no. I don’t know”

 

“What’s wrong?” concern in his voice

 

Before I can answer another wave of nausea hits me. I’m lucky the trash can is here. Chad must have heard the retching noises. “Mark? Mark!? What’s wrong?”

 

“I don’t know Chad” I slur. All this vomiting is really taking the energy out of me.

 

“Tell me how- what you feel then”

 

“I feel miserable” My voice comes out sounding a lot whinier than intended.

 

"Mark, please elaborate for me" Chad still sounds very concerned and ever-so-slightly annoyed. Rightfully so.

 

“I woke up with pain everywhere. My throat hurt. A runny nose. Extremely cold, but hot at the same time”

 

“Sounds like stomach flu, Baby" Chad sighed, "We’ll be back tomorrow, okay?"

 

"Okay"

 

"Wait- before you hang up. Try and eat something, something light, like toast or oatmeal. And drink a lot of water, okay?" I can hear Tyler in the background; trying to pull Chad away from his phone, and back to their case.

 

"Okay Chad"

 

I am thankful to finally know what's happening to me. Honestly, if my head hadn't been in the trashcan all morning I probably could have guessed this is just a simple case of the stomach flu, but like I said I had my head in a trashcan all morning.

 

\-- NEXT DAY --

\- FEVER DREAM -

 

Chad and Tyler, as promised, are back the next day. I haven’t moved from my spot on the couch. Every time I tried my stomach would rebel, causing what little food I had eaten to remove itself from my stomach. Chad, I imagine, looked as concerned as he sounded on the phone. Luckily when Chad and Tyler got here the nausea had subsided a little.

"Mark?" Chad calls out while opening the front door.

 

The best I could do was grunt in acknowledgment, my throat and head hurt too much to talk or sit up.

 

I could hear Chad say something to Tyler, ‘ _ I'm too tired for this _ ’ I think sitting up.

 

If I could see myself now I’d probably laugh, I’m in a cocoon-like mound of blankets. My head just barely pokes out of the mound. There’s a flat of a corner of a blanket that covers my face, not letting what little light, produced by the lamp on the dining table, in.

 

As I sit up I remove the flap of the blanket over my head. From the couch I can see into the hallway, I can see the front door, and the rest of the dining room. Chad and Tyler are nowhere to be seen. ‘ _ Were they really here? _ ’ I decide to try sleeping again since the nausea hasn’t come back yet.

 

\--REALITY--

 

I’m woken up suddenly. It’s cold, painfully cold. I’m surrounded by cold water and ice. At this point, I realize I’m in only my boxers. ‘ _ WHAT’S GOING ON?! _ ’ I get my head above the water and ice to see Chad staring at me with a fearful expression.

 

“C-Chad?” This seems to snap him back to reality.

 

“Hey, I’m here Mark.”

 

“W-why am I in h-here it-it's r-r-really co-old” I demand, but it doesn't come out how I wanted it to, my shivering affected my speech. 

 

“Tyler and I got here. You were passed out on the floor with a fever of 106!” Chad said with a very worried expression. “This is the only way I could think of to get your temperature down” he sighed.

 

After half an hour in this freezing water, my fever broke. I gladly climb out of the tub, into warm clothes Chad left for me. The exhaustion I felt earlier is  _ gone _ , the cold water did a  **really** good job of that.

 

I make my way to the library, my body still aches. I can’t tell if it’s from the cold or the sickness anymore.

 

“Where’s Tyler?” I yawn to Chad. Okay, so maybe I’m a little bit tired.

 

“His apartment” Chad yawns back “I got medicine for your sick ass, by the way” he joked, kissing my forehead. 

 

He looks at me with a frown, “How’d your fever come back already?”

 

“I don’t know, Chad,” I said truthfully, this  _ is  _ my first experience with illness since getting out of the special forces.

 

“I’m exhausted, can we lie down?” I ask

 

“Sure. Couch or bed?” Chad asks even though he’s already walking towards the couch; still covered in blankets.

  
“Couch”


	12. Overgrown Grass

**Overgrown Grass**

  


Peter and Jacob met up at the former’s house early the first Saturday of spring break. Both were excited to be off school for a week. Excited to sleep and have fun. Jacob was a teeny tiny bit late, as always. They’d decided to go to a park near Peter’s house.

  


This park was special to the two; it was where they had their very first kiss. That was back when they were skittish freshman in high school. Jacob had just moved to New York from Canada and was in need of a friend. Peter came to his rescue, and they became instant friends.

  


Aunt Sally had known from the beginning that the two were meant for each other. She also knew that Peter was too shy to make the first move.

  


_ Jacob and Peter had walked to the park down the street, after school. Kicking rocks and exchanging shy glances the whole way there. As soon as they’d stepped on the wood chips, Jacob turned around and proclaimed that they were playing tag. He tapped Peter’s shoulder and ran away, Peter right behind him. _

  


Jacob and Peter walked back down to the park, hand in hand now. Jacob had a hoodie even though it wasn’t really  _ that _ could. Peter wore a school spirit shirt, it had orange stains on it from a cooking disaster with Jacob the week before. They walked and Jacob talked, like always. He wasn’t even talking about anything specific. Peter let go of Jacob’s hand when they got to the park, turning around and yelling "Tag, you’re it!" to Jacob.

  


_ Peter chased Jacob, who was substantially faster than him. He finally got Jacob when he was turning a corner. Jacob yelped and turned around to chase after his best friend. After half an hour of back-and-forth tag, they needed a break to catch their breath. Peter and Jacob sat under the rock wall. The engraved dinosaur ‘fossil’ dug into both their shoulder blades, but neither cared. _

  


Jacob was still faster than Peter, even now as seniors in high school. Peter tripped on a rock only five minutes after beginning the game. After it was established that he was fine, Jacob patted him on the arm "You’re it!" The hood he’d been wearing flew off his head. Their game lasted forty-five minutes before both became too winded to continue. They sat down in, what was called, their spot. Jannie had said so.

  


_ Peter felt fingers brush against his. He looked over, his eyes locking with Jacob’s. _

  


Peter and Jacob laughed and gasped together, trying to catch their breath; fingers interlocked.

  


_ Jacob smiled at Peter and rubbed his thumb over the other’s knuckles. _

  


Jacob rubbed his thumb over Peter’s knuckles and put his head on the other’s shoulder.

  


_ Peter smiled back, blushing like an idiot. _

  


Peter rest his head on Jacob’s, rubbing his cheek in Jacob’s hair.

  


_ Jacob leaned in, Peter did too. _

  


Jacob sat up, looking at Peter now.

  


_ They leaned in until their lips brushed. _

  


Jacob kissed Peter’s lips and put his head back on his shoulder.

  


_ It was, by no means, magical or world-changing; it was a kiss. _

  


Over time, they’d gotten better at the whole kissing thing.

  


_ When they separated, they were blushing hardcore and had lopsided grins plastered on their faces. _

  


Jacob stood up first, grabbing Peter’s hands and helping him to his feet.

  


_ After a few minutes, the two decided to go back to Peter’s house; Jacob helped Peter to his feet. _

  


Peter didn’t let go of Jacob’s hand as they walked out from under the rock wall and to the park’s entrance.

  


_ Peter and Jacob didn’t let go of each other’s hands as they walked away from the playground, away from the park. _

  


Aunt Sally watched the couple walk into the house, still hand in hand, and to Peter’s room.

  


_ Aunt Sally watched the two freshman walk towards the house, hand in hand, and smiled a knowing smile. Peter didn’t have to give a big ‘coming out’ speech, he just needed to be happy. That was all she cared about. _

  


Even now as Peter and Jacob walked to Peter’s house, in the overgrown grass, just wanting to climb into Peter’s comfy bed and cuddle. They still saw Aunt Sally smiling at them from the living room window. Not much had changed from Freshman to Seniors, best friends to boyfriends.

  


They still liked walking to that park down the street from Peter’s house. Playing tag until the couldn’t breath. Kissing under the rock wall, and walking home to Aunt Sally and Peter’s comfy bed.

 

 


	13. I Noticed

**I Noticed**

 

The feeling of horses stomping on his chest. 

His heart, uncharacteristically, pounding in his chest. 

He feels as if it will burst out and onto the hardwood floors just outside of the laboratory he’s standing in front of.

 

Sweat collecting on his brow and in the creases of his hands. He hoped he didn’t sweat through his nice work clothes. 

 

He never imagined someone could make him feel this way.

 

With a deep, shaky breath Chad walked into the laboratory. He returned the nod Anthony gave him and continued to walk deeper into the lab. 

 

“Hello, Bruce.” Chad greeted the scientist, getting a similar response. “I wish to tell you something.” He said with a nervous chuckle, reluctantly looking in Bruce’s direction.

 

“Go on” Bruce replied without looking up from his work.

 

“Alright… Bruce, I-I would like to t-take you on a date. Only if you want to, though.” Chad looked at Bruce’s face, he was now looking up from his work. Bruce’s face was unreadable; it unnerved Chad.

 

“I know,” Bruce said simply and continued his work. Chad gaped at him.

 

“You know?”

 

“Yes.” Bruce hummed “I’ve seen the way you look at me when you don’t think I notice.” Bruce smirked as he looked up at Chad once again.

 

“You noticed?” Chad said shyly, bashful now.

 

“I noticed.” Bruce walked around his work table and in front of Chad. “And I would like to go on that date you were talking about.” With that, Bruce stood on the tips of his toes and kissed Chad’s cheek.

 

Red stained where Chad had just been kissed as he walked out of the lab. He walked to the employee workout room, hoping to work off some of the nervous energy that had built up within him. 

 

Richard, a good friend of Chad’s, saw him walk in and called out to him “How’d it go?”

  
“Better than expected…” Was all Chad could say.


	14. Bubbles

**Bubbles**

 

With a smile on her face and a skip in her step, Wanda climbed the stairs to her and her boyfriend's shared apartment. Perry had drank all the milk again, meaning Wanda had to run out and get some. While she was out, Wanda decided to get the mail too. In the mailbox, Wanda had a package from her family in Oklahoma. Wanda decided to open it at home. 

 

Perry grunted when Wanda opened the door, she playfully mocked his greeting by grunting back. Perry’s lips turned upwards slightly. 

 

“What’s that?” he asked; Wanda knew he was talking about the package in Wanda's hands.

 

“Don’t know yet,” Wanda answered while putting away the milk.

 

Wanda retrieved the scissors from a drawer, quickly opening the plastic covered seal. When she saw what was inside she squealed loudly and with joy. The sound startled Perry directly off the couch.

 

“Wanda?” Perry asked and turned around to face Wanda. Only to be answered with another squeal.

 

“BUBBLES!”


	15. How Bad is Bad?

**How Bad is Bad**

 

Freddy sat in his living room, in his favorite chair, doing some homework. Nothing exciting was happening because his boyfriend, Dean, was out on a _“top secret”_ mission. Suddenly Freddy heard someone running through the hallway in front of his shared apartment. He set his laptop aside and waited.

 

The front door opened with a bang. Dean pressed his back against the door to close it and keep it closed. He was breathing heavily, wheezing he spoke to Freddy.

 

“Hey! I’m home!” He locked all the locks on the door quickly and pulled the coffee table in front of it. Dean paced the length of the coffee table; arguing with himself.

 

Freddy snapped out of the trance he’d been stuck in. He jumped out of his chair and walked carefully to Dean.

 

“Dean? What happened? What did you do?”

 

Dean looked at Freddy through his too long hair, a fearful expression on his face; “I did somethin’ bad…” He made a face that Freddy assumed was at one of the voices in his head.

 

“How bad is bad?” Freddy asked; mentally preparing himself to fight, run, hide, or anything else Dean told him to do.

 

“Really bad!” Dean put his face in his hands.

 

“What did you do, Dean?” Freddy made Dean look at him.

 

“I shot a teddy bear in front of a kid!” Dean yelled and put his face back in his hands.

 

“Oh shit!” Freddy yelled back “Dean! That’s really bad!”


	16. Chapter 16

**No, You Cannot Wear a Suit of Armor Suit to Our Wedding**

 

“Andrew?” Harry called out, he was getting fed up with Andrew disappearing this close to the wedding.

 

“Andrew?” He called out again, opening the garage door.

 

“What’s up Harr- WAIT!” Andrew shouted when he recognized the voice as Harry’s

 

“What?”

 

“Close your eyes” Andrew shouted from where ever he was in his lab.

 

“We have to go, Andrew,” Harry said covering his eyes. ‘ _ This is ridiculous _ ’ he thought to himself.

 

“Okay, okay, this... should be quick!” Andrew said taking Harry’s free hand, leading him through the maze of a garage. After they stopped, Andrew kissed Harry's cheek before saying, “Look!”

 

Harry opened his eyes to what looked an old the suit of armor suit, but black and navy blue, their wedding colors.

 

“Whaddya’ think?” Andrew asked posing next to the suit.

 

“No. No, you can not wear the suit of armor suit to our wedding.” Harry said sternly, but not commanding. He wanted to know why Andrew made a suit for the wedding, he had  _ tons  _ of actual suits of armor from previous projects.

 

“But if I don’t you’re like two feet taller than me!” Andrew pouted

 

“Is it even up for debate?” Harry asked knowing the answer.

 

“Nope,” Andrew said cheerfully, already getting into the new suit.

 

“Now, we don’t want to be late, let's go.” He said taking Harry’s arm in his own walking to the door, now only three inches shorter than Harry.


	17. A Zesty Breakfast Burrito

A Zesty Breakfast Burrito

“What’s this?” Karel asked Jacob with a suspicious look. Jacob had set a greasy, brown bag on his lap without a word. The bag smelled like the Mexican restaurant down the street.

“A zesty breakfast burrito!” Jacob singsonged. A few moments; later he rambled about how the restaurant was awesome and these new breakfast burritos were supposed to be amazing.


	18. Apple

**Apple**

 

“Seth, come on! You promised” Tyler shouted at his fairy boyfriend. He’d been trying to get his to eat healthier. Tyler had agreed to eat somecandy in return for Seth eating _an_ apple. Tyler had, but _Seth_ hadn’t kept up his side of the deal.

 

“It’s green and gross, Tyler!” Seth squealed back. Seth had locked himself inside his Man Cave.

 

“You don’t know that!” Tyler sighed in defeat, “These kind are actually sweet, and kinda sour” Then it hit him… “Seth! You know those sour apple suckers you like?”

 

“Yeah…” Seth said skeptically

 

“These are the apples they’re based on; sour, but sweet. just not made of sugar.” The door opened slightly, Seth peered out to look at Tyler.

 

“Fine… give me the apple” He sighed 

 

“Nah-ah, you’re coming out here so I can see you eat it. You watched me eat your candy, I’m watching you eat the apple.” Tyler said matter-of-factly, crossing his arms over his chest and moving aside to let Seth out of his ‘ _ Hiding Closest _ ’.

 

When Seth stepped out of the closet he was holding an apple of his own, but Tyler snatched it away, replacing it with the one he’d been holding. No way was Seth going to trick him… this time.

 

“ _ Fine _ ” Seth sighed “I’m out of the closet” immediately chuckling at what he’d just said. His eyes landed on the apple in his hands, he looked at like _ it _ was about to eat  _ him _ .

 

“It doesn’t bite ya’ know” Tyler chuckled

 

“Yeah I know” Seth took a bite of the apple, his face almost instantly lighting up, that is before he realized he was supposed to be upset about eating the apple.

 

“I don’t like it” He semi-pouted.

 

“Sure you don’t” Tyler gave him a knowing look before throwing an arm under Seth’s knees, and lifting him up bridal style. Seth didn’t even fight it, just leaning into Tyler’s chest. 

 

“You promised we could watch-” Seth cut off mid sentence, fast asleep, in Tyler’s arms.


	19. How Awesome I Am

**How Awesome I Am**

 

Jonathan entered the room quietly, not wanting to spook Mark. He had left the kitchen full of worried coworkers only moments before.

 

They’d all been reading a magazine article about, well… them. Mark was mentioned first, and whoever wrote the article had written some pretty mean stuff. Especially about his height and weight.

 

They worked for a big company that made them all live in the same apartment suite together to save money.  Mark was the designated “team leader” and who most would recognize on the streets.

 

In the corner of their room, there’s a mirror extending from the ceiling to the floor. In front of that mirror is Mark. He’s standing in only his red silk boxers.

 

Mark pulling at his stomach and standing on his tippy toes the turning and looking at his ass.

 

Jonathan starts to walk over to him, ready to comfort his boyfriend and call him beautiful. He’s going through his list of  _ really good _ compliments when Mark speaks.

 

“I’m a sexy bitch!” Mark has a smile on his face and is posing for himself in the mirror. With a similar smile on his face, Jonathan walks behind Mark and wraps him in a loving hug.

  
“Yes you are”


	20. Ice Cream

**Ice Cream**

 

All the roommates sat in a circle after yet another successful day at work. Jackie was next to her best friend, Jacob, and her boyfriend, Rick. As a thank you to the group of college students, their boss gave them fifty-six gallons of chocolate and vanilla ice cream. Now all of them enjoyed the frozen treat together.

 

Jackie hadn’t been hungry when, the youngest roommate, Bobby first opened the first chocolate tub, but now Jackie kinda wanted some. As luck would have it, Rick had a big bowl of chocolate ice cream in his hands. The only utensil close was a plastic fork, so Jackie grabbed it and went to grab a scoop, but Rick moved the bowl away from her. “Hey!” Jackie pouted, but he ignored her and kept on eating his ice cream while staring off into the distance. 

 

Once again Jackie tried, with her fork, to get some ice cream from Rick’s bowl, but it moved away. Jacob chuckled at Jackie's efforts, earning a playful glare. Jackie tried again, and again, but Rick still wouldn’t share. “Why won’t you share?” Jackie asked Rick with her hand on her hips and a playfully stern look on her face.

 

“Because you’re trying to eat ice cream with a fucking fork!” He took the fork from Jackie's hands and threw it behind the chair he was sitting in. Jackie gawked at him for a moment before he handed Jackie his spoon and moved the bowl closer to her. Their other roommates, Sam and Max awed at him while Annie mock awed and Jacob chuckled again.

 

“Shudup!” Rick muttered. Jackie danced around slightly, ignoring them, as she finally ate a scoop of the ice cream.


	21. Love You Too, Soldier

**Love You Too, Soldier**

 

Bruce was dropping off lunch for Henry when he heard the bang. It was, by Henry’s standards,  _ loud _ , and took Bruce off guard.

 

“Henry?” Bruce entered his security code, but the program refused to let him.

 

“let me in” Bruce muttered a demand under his breath.

 

_ “Henry has told me to keep all others out for the time being” _ the screen next to the door read.

 

A small growl made its way out of Bruce’s throat, his husband could be in danger or hurt and he wouldn’t be able to help.

 

Bruce banged his fists on the protective, foggy, glass “Henry let me in!” The door opened to Bruce's surprise.

 

Henry had said something about wanting to work on his laptops programming when they’d gotten up that morning. Bruce strode to the back of the workshop where the computer always was. He could hear soft mumbling to his left, he turned and started walking toward the noise. The sounds got louder, and become words.

 

“ _ Stupid… how did I manage this? … ouch… shit shit shit shit…” _

 

“Henry?” Bruce tried again

 

“Yeah, back here, Brucie” Henry hissed

 

“You hurt?” Bruce finally got sight of Henry; He was sitting on the floor, rocking back and forth slightly, and holding his foot.

 

“...No… ow, yes” Henry looked like a child caught lying.

 

“What happened?” Bruce asked when he crouched down to Henry’s level and started inspecting his foot. Upon inspection; his big toe was broken.

 

“Stumped my toes on that,” He said pointing harshly with his eyes, at a 150lb weight sitting in the corner.

 

“Henry…” Bruce scrubbed a hand over his face.

 

“I know, I know. Jimmy is going to have a field day.” Henry laughed, trying to wave off his overprotective, special forces, husband.

 

Bruce stood up, looking very unimpressed at Henry, “What do you want me to do?”

 

Henry thought for a moment before throwing his arms in the direction of Bruce, and sitting up a bit straighter, “Up!”

 

“What?” Bruce's face twisted to shock

 

“Up! I can’t walk so pick me up! Up!” Bruce chuckled as he picked up Henry, with not-so-surprising ease. He never thought he’d ever hold his husband like a toddler, ever. Internally he hoped the security camera was recording this.

 

“Where to?”

 

“Jimmy” Henry yawned, as the shock started wearing off.

 

“Nah-ah, you stay awake Henry” Bruce teased

 

“Ah-hah, whatever you say, Honey” Henry mumbled into the crook of Bruce's neck, already half-asleep.

 

“It’s a good thing I love you, you idiot” Bruce chuckled

  
“Love you too, soldier”


	22. Tickle

**Tickle**

 

Pages flipping

Hands on the clock ticking

The gentle tapping of Matt’s, sock covered foot on his apartment's floor.

 

This is what Sky heard as she studied for with her best friend. Tomorrow was a big exam that neither of Sky felt confident about. Sky and Matt both wanted to just watch a movie, or something other than study, but there was no time. 

 

Sky’s eyes began to burn, so she set aside her notes for a moment. She rubbed her eyes and stretched again the couch's arm. Matt looked up in Sky general direction with a questioning arched eyebrow. He only could look in the general direction because of his blindness. He’d been born blind and loved that Sky never treated him any different because of it.

 

“You done?” he chuckled.

 

“No.” Sky groaned “Still got some notes to go over. Just stretching and  wishing we didn’t have to do this.” Sky groaned and raised her arms above her head. She heard a really loud crack from her back. 

 

Matt cringed at the crack and asked, “What time is it?” He set aside his notes as well. 

 

Sky read the time on her phone, “1:43 am. I’m not walking home am I?” Sky deadpanned already knowing the answer.

 

“Nope.” He said while flipping to a new page of his special, braille notes.

  
  


The two ended up falling asleep on his couch with heavy textbooks and notebooks for blankets. The alarm on Sky phone went off, waking the two of them. It revealed that they’d only slept four hours.

 

After the test was over, Matt invited Sky back to his apartment for a celebratory hangout. She accepted gladly, Sky loved being around him. 

 

Sky don’t know when it happened, but sometime after she met him, at age ten, she developed a crush. He never seemed to like her back, even though he constantly flirted with her. It seemed too much like a game for her to believe it as liking her back.

 

The hangout had started innocently. The movie was great and soon they two broke out into a massive tickle fight. Then Matt kissed Sky. Now Sky was here; making out with her lifelong best friend and crush. She was also fighting the urge to fall asleep on his, surprisingly comfy, chest.


	23. Meow

**Meow**

 

Connor was trying to relax he heard a soft noise from where he was sitting in his bedroom. It’d been a hard, stressful week, and he really just wanted to be left alone for awhile.

 

He heard the noise again, it sounded like a  _ meow _ ? The noise got louder when the bedroom door opened. Connor turned around in his chair to see who entered the room, it was Seth. Seth was holding-  _ hiding _ -something.

 

“Hello my beloved” Seth said crossing the room to where his boyfriend was sitting

 

“Hi Seth, Whatcha got there?” he asked, pointing with his eyes to the thing in Seth’s grasp. Another soft noise escaped from the thing Seth was holding. Seth blushed at the noise, knowing he’d been caught. That didn’t really worry him, though.

 

“A gift” he announced, moving his jacket back a little, revealing a dark brown kitten with piercing blue eyes. From what Connor could tell, the kitten was only a few weeks old.

 

Connor took the kitten into his hands. He held it up so their faces were only inches apart, “It’s beautiful… Where’d you get a kitten?” he asked Seth. In their big city neighborhood, you couldn’t find many stray cats, let alone a kitten.

 

Seth gave a loud chuckle, “Well, I’d been walking around the city trying to find a store that sells silly string, I didn't find any. As I walked back home, I saw this kitten in a gutter. I decided this would be a better gift than inexpensive, canned slime.” Seth finished, rubbing the kitten’s head with one of his large hands. “Do you like it?” He asked shyly.

 

“I love it, Seth!” Connor said standing up, he stepped closer to Seth, the gap between them held the kitten. Seth leaned down and Connor stood up on his tippy-toes to kiss. The height difference made his difficult, but they managed. They broke apart when the kitten gave a surprised yelp, a moment later their roommate, Tyson burst through the door.

 

“I heard a kitten!”


	24. Straws

**Straws**

 

There were a lot of things, about Kevin, that amazed Bruce. Like that he could do absolutely nothing to his hair and it would fall perfectly. Or that Kevin was ready for everything thrown at him. Though, what did amaze Bruce the most was that Kevin was the clumsiest person on Earth.

 

Sure, Kevin may _seem_ all majestic and graceful, but in reality, he’s a big klutz. Kevin will bump his shoulders into _everything_ , and not because they’re huge. He has little coordination when it comes to his feet. On top of that, he has to drink out a straw because everyone in the apartment banned him from drinking straight out of a cup.

 

You see, no matter how hard he tries, Kevin always spills the drink all over himself; unless it’s a shot. This means that whenever Kevin gets a drink, it _must_ have a lid or he _must_ get a straw.

 

In the kitchen there’s a special drawer, our roommate, Tony cleared out for just him. In it, there are lids for all size cups and reusable straws. Tony had been ordered by Fury, the landlord, to put in the drawer after, yet another, drink spilled onto the carpet.

 

Bruce remembers the first time they introduced straws to Kevin. He’d been so confused, but so happy to not spill his drink all over himself.


	25. Their Couch

**Their Couch**

 

Jamie threw his phone across the room after the seventh call he made to Freddy, every one of them hanging up after the second ring. Deep down Jamie knew he didn’t do anything, but he was the one that had suggested Freddy come over and meet his family as his boyfriend, and not the lunatic they thought he was.

 

It hadn’t been that bad, but as soon as Freddy saw a chance to leave, he took it and hadn’t been returning Jamie's calls since.

 

Stomping, Jamie walked to the living room where everyone was still sitting, some- Uncle Dean and Bruce; his mom’s brothers -eating leftover pizza. Before totally entering the room, he stood there just glaring; trying to calm down. He knew someone had said or done something to make Freddy leave. Jamie glared accusingly at the back of his parents, Roger and Stacy Ludico, heads.

 

When he felt he had calmed down enough to not explode on the first person to say his name, Jamie strode into the room, stopping a few feet from the couch. All eyes turned to him.

 

“Hey Jamie” Roger started, frowning when he saw Jamie glaring at all of them at once “Everything okay?”

 

Something snapped inside Jamie, how could they all be so calm?

 

“What the hell did you say to Freddy?” He hissed, making an effort to look at everyone as he said it.

 

“Language!” Stacy scolded

 

“Fine” Jamie was way too upset to talk to any of them, but Freddy was obviously ignoring him because of something that happened while he was here “What the frickity frack did you guys say to Freddy?” hissed again, more demanding this time.

 

Mentally Jamie checks off Uncles Dean, Uli, and Bruce; all three of look genuinely confused at the outburst. Leaving Aunt Natalia, Jamie’s dad’s sister, and his parents. Natalia had a smug look on her face, but no matter what other people said about her; she wouldn’t purposely hurt someone's feeling  _ terribly _ . Roger and Stacey on the other hand, if it’s for Jamie, will stop at nothing to keep him from dating  _ anyone _ .

 

Sensing conflict, Bruce quickly flew the room, Uli, right behind him. Dean pried one of the air duct vents open and crawled through; deciding he was out of the immediate war zone, he lay on his stomach and watched from there. Uncle Dean was the weird uncle at the reunions.

 

“Who said what, and what was said?” Jamie demanded.

 

Natalia stood up “I said he was lucky to have you, and threatened to kill him if he hurt you. He then informed me that he would do no such thing. Nothing more, nothing less.” She ended her speech with a glare at Roger and Stacy. “These two… I don’t know”

 

Out of the corner of his eye, Jamie could see her walk off in the direction of the kitchen, but most of his attention was on his parents sitting side-by-side in front of him, looking a little guilty.

 

Roger opened his mouth to speak, but Jamie's phone went off before he could speak. “This isn’t over” He called over his shoulder to his parents. Jamie ran down the, now seemingly too long, hallway to his bedroom. Thankfully, the phone was still ringing when he got to his room, and no one hung up when he answered.

 

“Freddy? Hey, I’ve been trying to call you” Jamie was surprised by how not-angry his voice sounded when he spoke.

 

“Yeah… I know” Freddy sighed into the phone, the sounds of car horns and people chatting could be heard in the background. 

 

“Freddy where are you?” Jamie was concerned with the fact Freddy didn’t go straight home to sulk.

 

“The park we went to for our second date” Freddy chuckled at the end, sad and self-loathingly “I don’t think you can see me from here” Jamie lived in a gigantic apartment suite complex in Chicago; you could see all over from their suite. Jamie looked out his window, looking at the park. He loved the view he got of the park from his room, from here he could see the entire park. 

 

When he thought he saw Freddy, Jamie grabbed his expensive photography camera and zoomed in as far as it would go. Freddy was sitting under the tree they’d sat in together. The only way Jamie could tell it was Freddy, was by what he was wearing; a rainbow and hearts hoodie Jamie had gotten him as a joke for his birthday.

 

“I can see you” a smile pulling on Jamie's lips “I’ll be there in a minute”

 

Jamie was about to hang up when he heard Freddy ask, “Why?” 

 

He was taken back by the question, but recovered quickly “Because I love you, now stay there I'll be there in a minute.” He was satisfied when he heard an  _ ‘I love you too’ _ , and hung up.

 

Jamie quickly shrugged on his own rainbow hoodie Freddy had gotten him for his birthday, throwing his phone and wallet into a backpack. He threw on the backpack so quickly, it almost missed his shoulder. Luckily Jamie had been wearing socks, so now all he had to do was find shoes.

 

“One’s under your bed, and the other is behind your door Jamie,” Aunt Natalia said from the door, while simultaneously turning off the alarm of Jamie's window so he could sneak out.

 

“Thanks, Nat,” Jamie said when he had tied both his shoes and had hugged her goodbye. He was already halfway out the window, and climbing down the fire escape, by the time she was able to tell him to be safe.

 

Thankfully the trip was quick, but to get in this late; almost nine at night, you had to climb a tall fence. Jamie made it over the fence easily, but the landing wasn’t as smooth as he would have liked. He landed hard in the tree Freddy was still sitting under, startling him. The branch Jamie was standing on gave away under his weight. He let out a not-so-manly yelp, but Freddy caught him.

 

“Thanks” Jamie breathed out, pushing some of his ginger hair out of his face. Jamie leaned towards Freddy, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. Surprisingly, Freddy didn’t try, even a little, to deepen the kiss.

 

“Can’t let my little Jamie-poo get hurt, now can I?” he asked, letting Jamie stand up, before sitting down where he’d been. He motioned, with arms open, for Jamie to sit with him.

 

“What’d you think?” Jamie asked when he was situated in Freddy's arms. “About the dinner?” He clarified.

 

“It was… interesting. Dean likes me, I think…” Jamie didn’t like Freddy sounding so unsure; he normally was so outspoken you wanted him to shut up, that was one of the things he loved about Freddy. “Natalia threatened my life, that was funny. Bruce said hi, then attached himself to Uli. Are they together?” Freddy rambled

 

“Mhm-hm” Jamie hummed in reply, nodding slightly. Jamie silently hoped Freddy would say what his parents had said, so he wouldn’t have to ask.

 

“Roger and Stacy,” Freddy started, “They… um… I don’t think they like me.”

 

“What did they do?” Jamie turned in Freddy's arms to look him they eye. Freddy was smiling; it was a sad, almost not there smile. His eyes were red and glazed over with unshed tears.

 

“They didn’t  _ do _ anything” Freddy sniffed, blinking away new tears threatening to fall.

 

“Okay, then what did they say?” Jamie hated to push Freddy, but his parents had said something bad. “And don’t say  _ ‘nothing’ _ because I won’t believe it okay?” he quickly added in.

 

A soft grin appeared on Freddy’s face, Jamie knew him so well.

 

“They just don’t trust me. They think I’m not good enough for you, and that I’m pressuring you to do…  things” Freddy's voice only above a whisper. Jamie's blood was boiling

 

“Oh, my God,” Jamie groaned and Freddy nodded, looking away at a bird that landed a few feet from them.  Jamie was furious, _ ‘How could they think that?’ _

 

“Yeah,” Freddy said, looking back at Jamie.

 

They sat in silence, just looking out at the park, snuggling together under the tree. Neither knew what time it was, but it was dark and getting cold.

 

Freddy spoke up, “You wanna go back to my place, it’s getting cold out here”

 

“Yeah,” Jamie said, standing up, and reaching out a hand to pull Freddy up too. Freddy took the hand, standing up.

 

Jamie was somewhat surprised when Freddy didn’t let go of his hand, instead twining their fingers.

 

As they walked to Freddy's apartment they fell back into a comfortable silence. Jamie spoke up this time.

 

“Aunt Natalia  _ does _ like you. So does Uncle Dean; he thinks you’re hilarious” He smiled up at Freddy, who was looking at him like he was speaking in tongues. 

 

“Really?” Jamie hated how genuinely surprised and confused he sounded, Freddy expected them to hate him.

 

“Yeah” Jamie smiled again, “and Uncle Bruce, he’s just really shy. I’m a little surprised he got a  _ ‘hi’ _ out before latching onto Uli, but he doesn’t hate you, Freddy, he just takes more time to warm up to new people than most do.” Jamie stopped them to kiss Freddy’s cheek before continuing to walk.

 

“What did you do when I didn’t answer my phone?” Freddy whispered, keeping his head low and refusing to look at Jamie.

 

Jamie laughed; loud and happy, Freddy finally looked at Jamie, wondering what was so funny. “Oh my God! Freddy, it’s was so funny. I marched into the living room and started rampaging. Bruce and Uli practically ran for cover, and Uncle Dean climbed into an air duct! You should have seen their faces!” Freddy looked at Jamie, an impressed smile on his face.

 

“Really?” He laughed

 

“Yeah,” Jamie said while trying to catch his breath, and Freddy whistled.

 

After three more giggling fits, and a stop at Freddy’s favorite taco place, they finally made it to Freddy’s apartment.

 

“Before we go in, you should know… It’s messy” Freddy said shyly

 

“Freddy, sweetie, we’ve been going out for almost three years, how messy your apartment is doesn’t faze me anymore.” Jamie leaned in and kissed Freddy's cheek again.

 

“Alright, I warned you” Freddy chuckled, pushing open the door. The door swung open and hit the wall.

 

Jamie walked in; expecting a messy apartment, but saw no mess. He was thoroughly confused, so he turned around to look at Freddy. Jamie gasped, in front of him, Freddy was on one knee holding a small red velvet box.

 

“Jamie Nathan Ludico,” Freddy started, opening the velvet box. Inside there was a simple silver band. Jamie put a hand over his mouth to hide the stupid grin, and possibly the quivering lip. He could feel tears building up, threatening to spill over. “Will you marry me?”

 

“Yes!” Jamie choked out, he let the tears flow freely down his cheeks as Freddy stood up.

 

Freddy slipped the band on Jamie's ring finger with ease. 

 

“I love you  _ so _ much” Freddy whispered, still holding Jamie's hands, he kissed him gently, but passionately. When they broke apart Freddy wiped Jamie's cheeks with his thumbs.

 

“I love you too” Jamie whispered back. More and more tears flowed from his eyes, he couldn’t stop them. 

 

Jamie fell to his knees, sobbing, Freddy came down with him. Jamie’s body was shaking from the sobs.

 

“Hey, Petey don’t cry. What’s wrong?” Freddy asked, almost frantically, backtracking over everything he’d just said. Jamie tried, he really did, to answer, but the only thing that came out was more sobs.

 

Jamie clung to Freddy, now sitting on the couch. Freddy, desperately, trying to calm Jamie but getting nowhere.

 

\-----

 

Almost two hours had gone by, and Jamie was still sobbing, Freddy was scared that if Jamie didn’t stop he’d dehydrate himself completely or pass out from exhaustion.

 

Seeing no other option, Freddy pulled out his phone and began going through his contacts to see who could help.

 

“Will (Owe $$$): If I have to.

Sally: Nope

Perry: Nope

Scott: Nope

Jean (Might Kill You): Maaaaybe?

Tyler: Nope”

 

Freddy got to the end of his contact list and internally groaned, the last two numbers where  _ “Jamie’s Dad” and “Jamie’s Mom” _ . He opted for Stacy since she didn’t hate Freddy as much as Roger. Freddy hit ‘Dial’ and waited, the line rang five times and no one picked up. Jamie’s sobs, if possible, got harder; more wet and gross, and louder.

 

Silently searching the room, Freddy’s eyes landed on Jamie's backpack on the floor. Freddy went to grab the bag, but Jamie’s iron grip kept him in place. “Jamie, can I borrow your phone?” Jamie nodded and let go enough for Freddy to grab the backpack. 

Once Freddy had the backpack, he quickly pulled out Jamie’s phone. Freddy cringed when he turned on the phone; fifteen missed calls from Stacy and ten from Roger. He went to Jamie’s contacts and tapped the one that read  _ “Mom” _ . The line began to ring, but before it got to the second ring Stacy's powerful, yet extremely squeaky, voice came through.

 

“Why weren’t answering your phone?” Stacy shrieked, causing Freddy to pull the phone away from his ear.

 

“Hi, Mrs. Ludico,” Freddy sounded like a teenager caught sneaking out, and trying not to get in trouble for it. 

 

“Fred-? Is Jamie crying? What. Did. You. Do?” 

 

Jamie tapped Freddy's chest, reaching out a hand for the phone “Here’s Jamie,” Freddy said before handing over the phone.

 

“Mom” Jamie sniffed “No! He didn’t hurt me! He purposed!” The sobs resumed, and Freddy took back the phone.

 

“Jamie’s been like this for hours, and I didn’t know what to do, so I called you, and-” Freddy’s ramble was cut off by Stacy

 

“It’s fine Freddy... “ Stacy sighed “Listen if you hurt him even once. Once! I will personally hunt you down.” With that the line cut out, Stacy had hung up on him.

 

“Seriously?” Freddy asked, dumbfounded 

 

“What?” Jamie asked, the sobbed dying down slowly, and his breathing evening out.

 

“Your mom hung up on me,” Freddy chuckled.

 

Jamie’s head shot up from its place on Freddy’s chest “Really?”

 

“Yup,” Freddy kissed Jamie's forehead “You doing better now?”

 

“Yes” Was mumbled into his chest.

 

“I’ve never seen you cry for three whole hours before. What was wrong?”

 

“I was happy,” Jamie said shyly, trying to hide his smile in Freddy’s chest.

 

“I am not looking forward to going home” Jamie groaned while sitting up.

 

“You don’t have to go home” Freddy smiled.

 

“Well no, but eventually I have to go home” He groaned loudly.

 

“No, I mean…. You could move in. With me” Freddy mumbled shyly, not looking at his fiance.

 

“Really?”

 

“Yeah, I mean, we’re already engaged and I want to wake up next you every morning for the rest of my life, so… whaddya you say? Will you move in with me?

 

“Yes,” Jamie tackled Freddy with a punishing, yet gentle and sweet, kiss.

  
Neither wanting to move, they both fell asleep in each other's arms on Freddy's- their couch.


End file.
